Life With Lidy
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Story request for Lidy GaRmadon enjoy I hope you like it and PM me guys if you have any requests for storys and please review rated T for violence but no blood involved


**OK THIS IS A STORY REQUEST FOR LIDY GARMADON AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I WROTE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT WELL LETS DO SOME READING**

**Lloyds POV**

I laid up at the sound of a alarm clock it was so damn annoying. I shot it with my elemental powers and said "enough of that". I then got up and saw the silhouettes of my friends rise from there bed we all got up and got dressed. We walked out onto the training area of the bounty me and Cameron began to spare then CRASH to people fell on us. They got up and started fighting the girl was wearing dark cloths that had green ascendants the man was wearing a vest jacket and boots me and Cam quickly got out of the way. The blonde was wearing her hair in a bun style she stopes fighting and took the pins out the man then took off his jacket and threw it they continued fighting until the man had the upper hand the girl was on the ground and she yelled out " Sebastian were are you when I need you". A man dressed in a tuxedo then came out of no were and carefully snuck up behind the man the stabbed him in the back the man then disappeared and the guy in the tuxedo bowed to the girl and disappeared. I walked over to her and pulled her up she explained everything that happened then also told us she was gonna live with us for 3 days

~first night-Tuesday~

we all sat down and I passed out plates the Zane passed out the food we all listened to what Lidy was saying. She said "I have this thing called a contract symbol that lets me some my butler Sebastian" Cole then said "so were is this symbol" Lidy then took her tea and began drinking it. It had a strange red color after it was all gone she stood up and walked around the table then smacked Cole on the face then took his slice of cake and threw it in his face she then walked over to Kai and kissed him she then said "I'm going to my room for the night".I'm thinking what the hell when Cameron suddenly speaks up and says "shit is she on her period" Lidy then came back out and smacked him he then said "I deserve that" she then walked back into the room and everyone went back to eating there food then Zane said "well this'll be a fun week".

~the following morning-Wednesday~

the following morning I awoke at 9am it wa my usual time now that I could actually rest but today was different Cameron wasn't sleeping at my side. I walked out side and saw Lidy and Cam fighting Cameron was practically getting his ass handed to him but he was putting up a good fight until Lidy pulled out two swords Cam replied with a scythe. They continued to fight until he froze Lidys feet to the ground she used her swords and brought him to the floor he raised his head and she pointed the sword to his neck. He fell back to the floor then melted her feet free Kai then came out and saw Lidy then puck her up and kissed her cheek I knew that they had been intamit since last night I walked over to Cam and lifted him up and said "you ok babe" he then said "yah in ok" I chuckled when I saw the red mark on his forehead I gave it a gentle kiss he smiled and chuckled at me

~later that day in the afternoon-Wednesday~

it was the the afternoon and we were all hanging out we were all watching tv and cuddling with our lovers as we watched tv me and Cam exchanged kisses and Lidy and Kai did the same then looked at me and whispered back to Kai even though she whispered like a bullhorn and said "why are we sitting with them I'm bored". I ignored it and kusy whatched tv

~later that day at dinner-Wednesday~

we all sat down for dinner and I was praying Lidy didn't go crazy like last night she started drinking her tea and we all just ate our food she then called out for Sebastian and he came up and took the empty cup away I then said "so what is he like a demon or something" ahe stood up and walked over to and slapped me I then said "1:what the hell was that for and 2:I should of seen that coming" she then said "1:Sebastian is a demon and 2:shut up". after we all ate we went to sleep in our beds but I couldn't I was stuck up until 4am.

~later that day the afternoon~Thursday

I got up and took a shower and got dressed I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12 in the afternoon I walked out onto the deck and didn't see anyone I went into the kitchen and saw Artair cutting froot I then aske him "where are they" he then said "they're on there way back they went to go get the stuff to send Lidy back" then the door opened and they had also sorts of elixirs with them they then Cole said "ok lets get her back to her world so I can stop getting abused" Lidy then smacked him in the back of the head and Cole said "see what I mean". We then put a large circle around Lidy and lite the candles and the edges went to fire and Sebastian came out and said "thanks for taking care of her for awhile" then they both disappeared. Cole then said "thank you lord she's gone I'm taking a nap now that I don't have to worry about being slapped we went about the rest of out day as if it was normal

**OK LIDY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND AS ALWAYS GUYS PM ME WITH ANY REQUESTS AND REVIEW BYE GUYS I HAVE OTHER STORYS TO WORK ON**


End file.
